Edd
Edd (also known as "Double D") is a young male inventor and neat freak. The most intelligent and good hearted of the trio, extremely polite, and he is never seen without his trademark sock-like black ski hat, hiding some kind of secret dodgeball injury unknown to all the kids except Ed and Eddy. To differentiate his homophonic name from that of Ed, everyone in the series calls him "Double D". The nickname "Double D" refers to the fact that Edd's name has 2 Ds in it instead of 1 like Ed's does. His parents put a heavy workload on him, communicating an excess of tasks solely through a multitude of sticky notes. Edd hates being treated terribly by everyone and is easily frustrated. He is also the most liked of the three by the other kids and is sometimes treated civilly by them but this does not spare him from their wrath when the others are punishing Ed and Eddy. Despite this, he is basically the only member of the group treated nicely by the others, and is the only one to get off easy on punishments or to get any form of respect from the others. Edd is almost always the voice of reason and the conscience of the group. Always pointing out the holes in Eddy's plans or telling Eddy how ridiculous or morally wrong something is, even though he's always ignored by him. Edd often calculates that the odds are against the Eds, and his calculations often prove true. Edd is normally a straight-A student in all of his classes and hates sports apparently because of an odd, never-discussed "dodgeball" incident. Plus he appears to be almost incapable of performing any exercise due to extreme physical weakness. (though he once dragged ten refrigerators from the house to the playground and took one hundred fence boards from the fence they were in). Edd is an excellent pedal steel guitar player, although he insists that he loathes the instrument. Edd is amazingly intelligent, able to construct complicated machines from cardboard, signs, and various junk the Eds come across. He is the smartest of the Eds and happens to have a crush on Nazz (like every other boy in the series besides Jimmy and Rolf). He seems to not like gym class very much because of the dodge ball incident, and he agreed to escape from school in one episode to get out of gym class. He is also in the photography club at school and the editor of the school newspaper. His usual outfit is an red/orange T-shirt, purple shorts, red socks, blue shoes, and a black ski cap. Part of his winter attire consists of an orange zip-up fleece. Apparently he has more than one sock hat. His age has not been revealed. Edd and Obsessions* Edd takes great pride in being the most intelligent member of the Eds and the most intelligent of the Cul-De-Sac kids, and becomes worried if another kid tops his superb IQ with a higher burst of intellect, worried about keeping his original reputation as the town genius. He is a perfect example of a neat freak, disapproving Ed's lack of personal hygiene. Still, his hate of filthiness apparently doesn't have much of an effect on whether he hangs out with Ed or not. Edd rather tends to keep himself clean instead and takes pride of literally glowing with cleanliness. Edd fears his self-proclaimed girlfriend, Marie Kanker, as she tries to force him to be her boyfriend and is crazy over him, and hates it when Edd is stolen by another girl. Though unfortunately for Marie, Edd is the object of a few crushes throughout the cul-de-sac, and called a "ladies' man" by Jonny on one occasion. But basically, Edd only has eyes for Nazz, as do many other boys in the series, and does not seem to care too much if many other girls are attracted to him. But he, at one point, had a crush on Sarah and is shown to have a bit of a soft spot for her (while being a bit afraid at the same time). Edd enjoys showing studious behaviors, which explains his truckload of intelligence. Some of his favorite topics for examining are insects, to the point of having a monthly "insect expedition" where he captures insects, studies them for a month, then releases them back into the wild. But, his expeditions are the reason why the Eds met the Kankers when they did in the first place, although it isn't his fault. Edd's bedroom is filled with science equipment, an ant farm, and every object in the room has been labeled, because Edd claims that he finds it hard to sleep in an unlabeled environment. In the episode "Stop, Look and Ed" Edd's ants escaped from the ant farm and were later seen carrying off an ice cream scooper. Also, Edd has a fake skull in his bedroom, which Ed likes to play with sometimes. Edd is very self-conscious of the gap in his front teeth. When he got a key stuck in it in the episode "Key to My Ed", he flung himself into a lengthy monologue on the ethics of Eddy's pursuit to find what the key went to. Edd and Toughness* Edd's not exactly the toughest guy in the cul-de-sac to put it mildly! Besting Plank in a wrestling match requires more than a little underhanded help from pal Eddy in S1, and by later seasons he shows little improvement – after all, it doesn't take much running in Don't Rain on my Ed or Ed, Ed and Away before he's left gasping and panting in his friends' wake, and we all knows those wobbly legs of his aren't really caused by Lacksidaisycanthro Disease! And leave the manly kazoo-playing and Tom Jones posters to Eddy, Edd's musical tastes run towards the classics and though his pedal steel guitar skills are uncanny to say the least, Edd would be far happier with a violin of his very own even if he is the only one around who knows that's not a sissy thing to play. Edd's feelings towards sports don't exactly promote a tough-guy image, either. Take dodgeball, for instance - that bane of school-age geeks everywhere seems especially terrifying for poor Edd, who legend says once earned a long-term excuse from gym thanks to an ominous-sounding "dodgeball incident." What happen to him that day, anyway? Was he battered to bits beneath a barrage of bullies? Or was the pain more emotional, perhaps the trauma of not getting an A for the only time in his life or the humiliation of failing miserably in front of whatever girl he'd had a crush on that day? One way or the other, based on his reaction to the game in Ed on a Half Shell it's safe to say dodge ball has left quite a dent on his psyche at the very least! And perhaps being on the receiving end of such rough treatment is what's left him so much more peace-loving than the average Peach Creeker. "I abhor violence, Eddy," he declares in a short-lived stand against his pal's plans to 'get' Kevin in From Here to Ed, and while his protests didn't exactly buy him the exemption he wanted they do go to show that beneath that not-so-tough exterior beats the heart of someone who's...well...not so tough! He'll go to great lengths to preserve the peace among his rowdier peers, whether that means putting an abrupt (and loud!) halt to a neighborhood battle-royal over a stuck quarter or quietly (and uselessly) imploring Eddy to be gentle as he prepares to pummel Ed for spending a quarter he was meant to be hanging onto. From popcorn fights to Edtropolis riots, if it's at all raucous or out-of-control you can be sure Edd's doing his best to break it up, and even if it might be good for him to jump in and join the fun from time to time we all know it's just not in him to do so. But hold the phone, are we being entirely fair here? True, Double D prefers exercising his brain to his muscles and he'd far rather tend his cocoons than join in a neighborhood baseball game, but surprising as it may seem he can hold his own in some pretty tough situations. So Eddy may ridicule Edd for being too weak to lift a butterfly and too scrawny to spin the bottle, but that doesn't mean he has any qualms about making him haul around ten – count 'em, TEN! – refrigerators when the only alternative to carry them himself – and Edd, ever the faithful lackey, somehow manages to oblige! More importantly than any rare feat of physical strength, though, is the backbone Edd shows on any number of occasions as he stands up for his friends when they need him – just see how he marches the entire cul-de-sac out of Eddy's house when the erstwhile leader of the Eds is laid low by humiliating pimple problems, and watch him put himself in harm's way as he rushes to Ed's defense in the face of Sarah's imminent attack even though he'd TOLD him not to spend her money on jawbreakers in the first place. Sometimes Edd can even be a neighborhood hero - albeit minus the big muscles – just watch how in the grimy depths of Edtropolis he saves Nazz from the rogue … um … pigeons and their yogurt droppings (well okay he saves her and then she pounds him but hey at least he tried). And even tough-guy Kevin seems impressed when Double D tells off the monster terrorizing the cul-de-sac in The Day the Ed Stood Still – of course he might not have been so wowed had he realized it was only foolhardy Ed-boy in disguise but let's face it, the prospect of being suspended from a wall in a coat of pre-chewed Chunky Puffs ought to be enough to terrify anybody (let alone the neighborhood clean freak) no matter who was in that costume! Edd loves knowledge and thinks everyone else should, too, which is why he's all too happy to shed his more wallflower tendencies and take center stage when he thinks his peers are succumbing to summertime mental deterioration. He even goes so far as to bark at Rolf for chewing that – er – "grease from Papa's foot soakings", and makes Ed and Nazz switch seats when Eddy gets too chatty for his liking. Maybe Peach Creek is better off when Edd isn't in charge, after all... So what's the bottom line here? Well, you probably wouldn't want to put money on him coming out ahead in any footrace or wrestling match (or even belching contest!) but for all his nerves and neuroses Double D's got a certain unique courage that won't let him stand by quietly when his friends – or anyone else for that matter - needs help. It may get him into trouble almost as much as Eddy does but Edd's conscience and drive to do what's right are part of what define him and you get the feeling that no matter how many times he gets knocked about for his efforts he'll still be first in line the next time someone needs him (or he thinks they do!) and you've gotta admire that. All credit goes to Edtropolis.com The Dodgeball incident* Before the series began Edd had a scary incident involving a game of Dodgeball at school that has since given Edd a permanent note from P.E, he most likely had a Short Term Nervous Breakdown which he over came. Edd and Intelligence* "What would we do without you, Double D?" gushes Eddy in a rare fit of appreciation – and maybe he should be asking that more often, as Edd's ingenious inventions are often the only part of the Eds' scams that actually work. Whether it's a jawbreaker surveillance satellite, a hastily-assembled wagon, or a techno-marvelous Thingamajig, when the Ed-boys need just the right invention for their latest scam or adventure they can always count on Edd. Who else could come up with such a strange array of contraptions dredged from the depths of a garage - and of course they always work too - or at least they do until Eddy or Ed decide to meddle at which point the inventions AND their creator usually undergo a meltdown! And it's not just with his inventions that his intellectualism shines through. Edd is very sharp and interested in everything from entomology to engineering to the latest in lexicons and what's more, he knows the answer to all the Eds' problems could be solved with just a little brainpower which he's more than happy to supply. So even if his reverse psychology ploy doesn't quite work as planned in the episode "A Twist of Ed," and even though his forensic investigation of Ed's copious contaminates fails to help Eddy find his magazines in Luck of the Ed – if it's the thoughts that count then Double D is still way ahead of the game for he comes up with more of those than the rest of the Cul-de-Sac put together! Indeed, with brainpower like his Edd should be neigh-unstoppable, right? Well, even know-it-all Ed-boys have their mental lapses and off-days. It doesn't happen often but sometimes Double D puts the batteries in wrong or slips up in some crucial calculation to bring all of Eddy's plans crashing down around them, and even when he's at the top of his game it sometimes gets him into trouble – I guess when you love knowledge as much as Edd it's hard to imagine not everybody feels the same way and that maybe shiny new tweezers really would be a safer prize than even the nicest of hand-drawn diplomas – aww, that's okay, Edd, you're still the cul-de-sac's A-Number-One Genius! But all his deep thinking and straight-A ways can't save him from falling victim to his own friends' pranks on any number of occasions. You'd think he'd know better but Edd is just too trusting for his own good and Eddy and Ed are all too happy to take advantage of that for a little fun at his expense. Faking sticky notes, pretending to be "totally transformed" by his Pavlovian training, egging on Double D's hypochondriac ways, no prank is too low for those rapscallions nor – apparently – are any of them too obvious for our otherwise brainy Ed-boy to fall for. But at the end of the day Edd's intelligence usually wins through and no matter how often they play him the fool even Ed and Eddy know they wouldn't get far without him. Whatever they need Double D will do his best to provide, his bedroom is stuffed with test tubes, chemistry sets and bubbling flasks whilst out in the garage welding equipment is to hand along with all manner of other stuff you wouldn't think someone as high-strung and unassuming as Edd would even know how to plug in much less wield with confidence. All credit goes to Edtropolis.com Edd and Friends* No matter what the reason factually is, it's clearly obvious that Edd is "the good one" of the Eds, the upright, fine fellow who only wants to do the right thing, to make sure everybody is treated with kindness, that rules are obeyed and life remains as neat and clean and orderly as humanly possible (or even more so!). He also usually holds back his desire for jawbreakers to follow his plans through so as not to leave the victim on tenterhooks. So what on EARTH is he doing with two ne'er-do-wells like Eddy and Ed for best friends? Eddy gets him in trouble on a daily basis, blithely shoves him aside at his every plea of "But Eddy," and makes him the butt of his jokes almost as often as he does the rest of the cul-de-sac kids put together. And we can't be sure how much of what Double D says Ed even understands, but it's pretty obvious he's less than appreciative of his buddy's attempt at enlightening him to the mysteries of gravity or the importance of not overtaxing your digestive system. They must be frustrating to say the least – so just why does Edd hang around with him? Well, believe it or not Ed and Eddy are also pretty good for Edd. Just look at how much he's changed over the years – the mousy and passive wallflower of Season 1 has evolved into quite possibly the most sarcastic character on the show and while in many ways he's still just as neurotic and highly-strung as ever, when it comes down to it Edd seems a lot more confident in later episodes and at least to some extent that's got to be thanks to his pals. Without Ed and Eddy, Double D would probably have been happy to study his arachnids and psychology books in peace and never once get out to play ball with the other kids, launch himself through the air in a makeshift tree-catapult, or spend an afternoon as a shabbily-dressed evil henchman helping to thwart the neighborhood do-gooder ... erm ... Okay, so plenty of the situations he finds himself in are despite his vocal protests but even the most distressing of Ed-ventures makes for a good story to reminisce over whether during the assembly of a time-capsule or over a rousing game of cribbage! We've already looked at how Edd is willing to stand up for his friends when they need him but – perhaps even more impressively – by later seasons Edd will also stand up to his pals on occasion and isn't that hard for anybody? Despite Eddy's constant growling, threats, and occasional roughing-up Double D rarely backs down when he knows what's right and though he doesn't often win, when push comes to shove it's not always Edd who's on the receiving end of the shoving. And let's face it, when you're the only one who possesses more than just a grain of common sense and who can instinctively spot trouble of your friends' own making looming large on the horizon, with friends like Ed and Eddy sooner or later you're going to have to learn to stand up and at least try to give a few good tugs on the brakes of insanity! But despite his above-average sensibility, his strict moral values and cast iron integrity, so long as his chores are done he's more than willing to play along with his pals' dodgy scams, especially if there's a jawbreaker or two involved. So what's the secret behind this turnabout? Could there really a streak of rebelliousness to Edd's heart of gold? Of course there is, just watch how excited he gets while proudly showing off his secret laundry-chute slide to Eddy in the episode "3 Squares and an Ed" – the adrenaline of irreverence can be quite overwhelming, indeed! And when Kevin scores big bucks off his annual jawbreaker sale who's the first to suggest they relieve him of the burden of that plentiful peck of pennies? Not Eddy but Double D! He even proves to be a more than capable stand-in schemer in the same episode when Eddy can't figure out how to liberate ten refrigerators from their respective households - he may genuinely want to do what's right but even Edd has a "bad" side in his own way and that's what makes him all the more likable and believable. So is all this his pals' doing – are they really rubbing off on Double D? You bet, but also maybe Edd had it in him all along – sometimes all you really need is a little shove (or, okay, many great big ones) to help you tap into your inner imp and the better you are at being perfect the more important it is you have someone to give you that shove. And when it comes right down to it does it really matter what he "gets" out of hanging around with Eddy and Ed? Edd could leave at any time but he probably never will for it's obvious that he just genuinely likes Ed and Eddy and has just as much fun as they do in all their misadventures despite any protests from his conscience – for better or worse they are best friends and aren't they all lucky for that? Its also important to keep in mind that his alleged new found bad streak isn't entirely consistent. In the first season he was willingly taking part in scams (e.g. "The Ed-Touchables") and willingly listening to Ed's stories and believing them ("Dawn of the Eds"). It wasn't until the show truly began to develop that Double D would become the group's conscience while at the same time showing his "imp" side. Also, it is possible that he hangs out with Ed and Eddy in order to teach them things, and make them smarter. Sometimes, he knows that a scam is going to fail, but he goes along with it to get Eddy to learn from his mistakes (e.g. "One Size Fits Ed") to which Eddy doesn't learn a thing and instead just gets angry. In the case of Ed, Double D could just want him to be generally smarter than he already is, though this is hard, because Ed was born stupid. Double D's desire to get everyone to learn and be smart is something he should just stop trying to do. A lesson that he needs to learn is "Don't cast your pearls before swine." Ah well, Double D is still a great guy. All credit goes to Edtropolis.com Old Edd In his older appearance in the episode the episode "Take This Ed and Shove It", he has pale skin, wears pants, and his hat has become patchy. He enjoys playing cribbage and also mentions having a pet cat named after a scientist who helped theorize how electrons moved around the nucleus in an atom, Niels Bohr. He is married to Old Marie (though this idea was scrapped). Like his young self, he talks nonstop, to the point of annoying Eddy; in this case, however, he speaks of random things, of little or no reverence to the plot. Young Edd A younger version of Edd was seen in the episode "Every Which Way But Ed", when Ed accidentally flashed the Eds back too far. The Eds at first knew they had flashed back to the past, but Ed lifted a house onto Edd and erased his memory. Edd was just new to the Cul-de-Sac and had just met Ed and Eddy. He wore a orange shirt (also appears red) and blue overalls. He was still smart like always, and he had two buck teeth. The Mystery of Edd's Hat* What is under Edd's hat you say? Well of course we don't know any more than you do, however we do know that he has three hairs under his hat (much like Eddy's) because they can be seen coming out of his hat from the back of his head. He is rumored bald. The enigma of why Edd NEVER ever appears without something on his head, be it his beloved black sock hat, a tin bucket, a cycle helmet or even a Kev-a-like baseball cap or Mother's pantyhose is still driving everyone nuts. We've seen his hat come off - we've seen Ed and Eddy open-mouthed in amazement (and Eddy screaming: "It burns!") but we haven't ever seen Edd minus hat with our own eyes. Many have speculated. Many have fantasized. Many have actually gone to the trouble of constructing their own artfully airbrushed pictures but we still don't know for sure. Theories have been expounded, brains have been wracked and we're still all in the dark. It could be just a bad case of hat-hair, an embarrassing haircut forced on him by his parents or it could be something more sinister - who's to tell? For now, you're going to have to use your imagination. credit goes to Edtropolis.com* Edd is shown briefly without his hat on Cartoon Network's online game, Lunchroom Rumble, in which he appears with three hairs, similar to Eddy. However, this is not part of the Ed, Edd n Eddy canon as the game was not made by AKA Cartoon. In the episode "A Boy and His Ed", he has three more hairs; in the front. Also, in the episode "Run Ed Run", at the part where Eddy rips the front seats of the bus, Edd's hat inflates like a balloon. When Edd says, "Eddy, we're blasting into outer space!", you can slightly see a patch of baldness. Also, in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show, Ed takes off Edd's hat and asks if it hurts. There could be something wrong with his head. In the episode "Quick Shot Ed", when the Kanker Sisters gave him a makeover, Edd had a blonde "wig". Family Edd has two parents that have never been seen. They communicate through sticky notes. In the episode "Momma's Little Ed", it was revealed that Edd's Father may wear glasses, and there are medical kits in front of their beds. Edd also has an aunt. FusionFall Edd returns in FusionFall, but has no appearance in any of the Future Areas, hinting he hadn't survived to the point of Tech Squares fall. Instead, he is a Guide you encounter in the past. While Eddy proclaims himself to be the King of the Cul-De-Sac, Edd is most likely the real leader. He was the one who set up the plan to make the Cardboard Fortress that surrounds the Cul-de-Sac. His Fusion is the only one that you fight three times in the past. He is never seen without his sock hat (except when you play Lunch Rumble on cartoon network as him), raising eyebrows about what secrets lie beneath it. Alias *Double D (most common) *Eddward (real name) *Sockhead (Eddy) *Dork (Kevin) *Double D Edboy (Rolf) *Double Dweeb (Kevin) *Head-in-Sock Edboy (Rolf) *Lizard Man *Brainy Edboy (Rolf) *Too smart for his hat Edboy (Rolf) *Yappity-Yap Edboy (Rolf) *88 Fingers Eddward (Eddy in Avast Ye Eds) *Double Dork (Kevin) *Girlfriend (Eddy's Brother) *Romeo (On Occasion by Eddy) *Killjoy (Only used a few times by Eddy) Alter Egos *The Masked Mumbler *One of Professor Scam's henchmen *Double Deputy D *The Professor (spy code name; call sign) *Buzzy Double B *Mr. Calculator Pants *Walter Sobchak Trivia *He is the object of affection of most of the girls in the neighborhood, as Sarah, Marie Kanker, and May Kanker are shown to like him. Nazz may also like him, though this is up for debate. *His middle name is revealed to be Marion in the episode "Your Ed Here". *Edd is the only one of the Eds that is an only child. *In the episode "No Speak Da Ed" it's revealed that Edd has a Norwegian pen pal called Gerta who is a famous "goat-milker". *Also in the episode "No Speak Da Ed" it's revealed that Edd's mom is allergic to feathers. *In the episode "Avast Ye Eds" Edd shows a talent on how to play a pedal steel guitar. He can even play it with his feet without looking. Ironically, he doesn't enjoy playing the instrument. He is seen playing the pedal steel guitar in several other episodes such as "Brother, Can You Spare an Ed?" and "Rambling Ed." *He puts name to his plants, such as a cactus named "Jim" that once got partially eaten by Ed, and "Al" a small potted shrub. *In'' "Take This Ed and Shove It", when Eddy is trying to open the cabinet full of jawbreakers, Edd mentions that he has a pet cat named Neils Bohr who doesn't care when Edd's wearing corruys around the house who Edd thinks is a symphony for the cat. *Most Mad, Dangerous or Craziest Times: Edd is at his most dangerous when he has not had a shower for a while, or when his hat is removed or threatened to be removed. *Despite his orderly nature, Edd is a bit odd, as his school uniform is a tie with a T-shirt (although it is possible he is unable to wear collared shirts to school for unknown reasons). *Other than the Kankers, Edd is the only character who is known to not have been born in the cul-de-sac. *Edd, like the other Eds, has his own running style: Edd runs in a sensible manner with arms tucked in. *His favorite flavor jawbreaker may be Boysenberry, as in ''"Take This Ed and Shove It" he recalls that this flavor turns your tongue pale green (the color of Edd's tongue throughout the series). *In the Polish version he's called "Chudy Ed" by everyone, which means "Thin Ed". *In The Cartoon Network game "Fusionfall" he has a major role by being one of the Guides in the Past. His missions are mostly about finding candy. #In The Future, His house has caved in and is filled with Fusion Matter along with Edd himself be missing. This along with the fact that his Hologram being up in Hero`s Square means that he was taken, is hiding or dead. Gallery Image:Edd.jpg|Edd selling 'Canadian Squirt Guns' Image:Old_Edd.jpg|Old Edd Image:"Ed,_Eddy_has_that_face_again!".gif|"Ed, Eddy has that insidious look again!!" Image:DCP_2222.JPG|"We're out of coffee, aren't we?" Image:Vlcsnap1143785op0.png|AAAAAHHH SWINE FLU!!!!! Image:EddinTheGoodOlEdd.jpg|Edd in "The Good Ol' Ed". Image:Masked_Mumbler.jpg|Edd as the Masked Mumbler. File:Key to my ed 17.jpg|Got something stuck in his teeth Image:Calculator.jpg|Edd in the "Panda Eddy" scam. Image:Edd-Cursed_phone.jpg|"Rusty worn nut, Eddy!" Image:Edd-Iris_in.jpg|"Eddy, I can't find my underwear!" Image:Edd-Turkey.jpg|"What happened to us, Double-D? We look like turkeys!" Image:The_Bulbonic_Plauge.jpg|Fear me 1300s Image:Holy_cow.jpg|Oh my... Image:Edd_pajamas.jpg|"Someone's walking through my house..." File:Edd inbarefeet.jpg|"IN BARE FEET!" Image:Boys Will Be Eds 011 0001.jpg|"That's nice Ed." Image:Ed in halfshell 014 0001.jpg|"It's gym class all over again!!" Image:Honor the ed 005 0001.jpg|"Yellow. Yellow is for banana. You are a banana" Image:Know_it_all_ed_011_0001.jpg|Edd using the Canadian Squirt Gatling Gun. Image:Edd-Ill.jpg|"I'm gonna be sick!" Image:Edd 2.JPG|"My hands are contaminated by the filth of chicanery!" Image:Edd_in_quick_shot_ed.jpg|"Eddy,I am partially impaired" Image:Edd in ed's clothes.jpg|"Curse Ed's terrible posture" Image:You_didn't_make_your_bed.jpg|"You didn't make your bed!" Image:88_fingers_eddward.jpg|88 Fingers Eddward Image:Edd_without_his_pants.jpg|"WHO ARE YOU?!" Image:Edd_sleeping.jpg|"Sleepy sleepy sleepy..." Image:The_professor.jpg|"Copy that Loudmouth." Image:DSCN2531.jpg|"Edd, ready for a typical day at EddTech office" Image:Vlcsnap156801uc3_2_2.png|"Curse physical education!" Image:Edd_hand.jpg|So rebellious and uncharacteristic File:Vlcsnap-10087.png|"I've got a cactus!" File:Monkey_Edd.jpg|Edd acting like Kevin when he was a chimp. File:Edd3.jpg|"Jimmy turned himself into a dork!" File:Edd's_Weird_Smile.jpg|Weird smile you got there, Edd... File:Bunny_Edd.jpg|Edd the bunny File:A.jpg|"Sleepy, sleepy, sleepy..." File:Edd_runing.jpg|Look at him run! File:Edd-itor.png|Edd working for the school newspaper File:Edd burn.jpg|Oooohhh... that's gotta burn! File:Double d pain.jpg|YOWZA! File:Pin.jpg|The Mega-Mower Machine, made and approved by EddTech. "EddTech, The Future comes Early!" File:Sobchak.jpg|Wrecking Crew over here, you'll have to detour this-a-way. File:Customer_Edd.jpg|Hold your horses,This Butts been used! File:Cute_Edd.jpg|Aww,Edd's cutest smile ever! File:Weirdedd.jpg|0_0 uhh... File:Eddep12.jpg|That's gonna hurt in the morning. Double G.gif|Edd Replacement Quicksand d.jpg|You're Sinking In Quicksand! See also *HowTo:Draw Edd *Edd's House *Edd's Dream World Category:Characters Category:The Eds Category:Characters who break the fourth wall Category:Children